This invention relates in general to modular electronic circuit devices and more particularly to a carrier device for mounting and electrically connecting electrical substrates.
In the past few years, the use of plug-in units for electrical components has found favor within the electronics industry. Such plug-in units generally comprise a structure upon which are mounted electrical assemblies or sub-assemblies, the structure being arranged to be plugged in a suitable socket provided on a base chassis. When so plugged the components carried by the plug-in unit are electrically connected in proper circuit relation to other electrical equipment carried by the base chassis.
Recently however, with the coming of film circuits, the need for a specialized carrier structure for housing the sub-assembly has disappeared. This is mainly due to the smaller size of a film circuit. Compared to circuits fashioned in discrete components the film circuit is appreciably smaller and lighter. It is not uncommon to have film circuits plugged directly into larger circuit cards or other carrier substrates and in turn the larger substrate plugged into the base chassis. At present, most installations of film circuits to circuit cards is done as a permanent installation. Therefore, removal and replacement of the film circuits though not impossible, is a tedious and labor intensive job.
One such device which alleviates the aforementioned problems is taught by Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,907, entitled, SUBSTRATE CONNECTOR GUIDE, having a common assignee as the present invention. This device includes guide rails mounted on the perimeter edge of an electrical substrate and at least a first electrical connector mounted transversely between the guide rails. First and second substrate guides are mounted to the carrier substrate in a spaced and parallel relationship to the other. Each substrate guide includes a channel extending longitudinally along the substrate guide inner side. A plurality of drop guides are also located along the substrate guide inner side which in turn form a plurality of slots. At least a second electrical connector is mounted and electrically connected to the carrier substrate between the first and second substrate guides. The electrical substrate is installed by manually inserting the electrical substrate into the substrate guide and manually pushing the electrical substrate along the channels. Each of the substrate guide rails falls into a respective substrate guide slot. The substrate's guide rails then rest on the carrier substrate and align the first electrical connector to the second electrical connector. An electrical connection is completed between the electrical substrate and the carrier substrate when the electrical substrate is pushed fully forward within the first and second substrate guides.
The aforementioned devices application is limited in the fact that the substrate must be modified by attaching the guide rails directly to the substrate. This requires an extra labor intensive manufacturing step in the assembly of the substrate. Additionally, only substrates of a specific length can be effectively accommodated and interconnected within the substrate guide.
It would be more advantageous to provide a carrier device or tray sized to fit and function within the substrate guide but which can accommodate unmodified substrates of different lengths.
It therefor is an object of the present invention to disclose a new carrier device for mounting and electrically connecting electronic substrates.